Lust
by God's Tears
Summary: Son esprit est embrumé. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle le désire. Cruellement.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **LUST**

* * *

Sa main glisse vers une hanche pour remonter sous le tissu de son col roulé. Elle soupire, non pas de plaisir mais d'agacement. Son regard se porte vers son ventre pour stopper la douce caresse sur sa peau – ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu approprié –. Elle reporte bientôt toute son attention sur le film – où plutôt les pubs –. À peine cinq minutes passent jusqu'à ce qu'une paume se pose tendrement sur une cuisse nue – et elle se demande si avoir opté pour une jupe a été une bonne idée –.

« _Gerald_. » siffle-t-elle avec un air d'avertissement.

Ses yeux verts brillent délicatement sous la faible lueur de l'environnement. La salle de cinéma est quasiment vide. Peu de personnes semblent avoir décidé de choisir cette séance et ça lui convient, plus dans le sens où elle ne va pas être enquiquiner par des voisins embêtants et gâcheurs d'action. Il est bien plus proche que ce à quoi elle s'est attendue. Son souffle balaie sa joue.

« Je peux au moins avant un baiser avant le commencement ? »

Sa requête est anodine. Elle n'a aucun mal à l'accepter et a juste à légèrement pencher son visage pour rencontrer ses lèvres parfaites. Elles se moulent aux siennes avec harmonie. Ses mouvements sont subtils avant de finir appuyés – ses dents s'y mêlent et sa langue danse avec la sienne –. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son esprit lubrique s'allume face à ce maigre contact qu'il interrompt, ayant entendu les prémices du la projection.

Erza se racle la gorge et joue avec la tresse qui borde le côté droit de son visage – un geste nerveux –. Il drape un bras autour de ses épaules, son pouce dessinant des cercles lents sur son bras gauche. Se concentrer sur les personnages, apprendre qui ils sont, le but de cette histoire fantastique, découvrir des relations impensables, sentir un nez effleurer la coquille d'une oreille, retenir sa respiration sous le gémissement masculin qui heurte son ouïe pour réanimer un appel au vice.

Son bas-ventre s'enflamme, vicieux, _traître_.

Elle a le vain espoir que ça passe – et la naïveté de croire que son petit-ami va oublier cette occasion d'approfondir le désir prêt à bouillir –. Il mord son cou, subtilement, ne s'attardant pas au même endroit. C'est éphémère mais son passage paraît marquer sa peau sensible. Les images défilent sous ses yeux et les sensations explosent. Une main se faufile aisément sous son haut pour empoigner tortueusement un sein pendant que l'autre s'évade entre ses cuisses qu'elle a écarté, inconsciemment.

Quand la jeune femme tourne la tête vers la présence masculine, la futile réalisation d'avoir succombé ne la dérange pas – elle ne craint rien, ils sont à l'abri des regards –. L'embrasser langoureusement est quelque chose qu'elle apprécie. Elle agrippe ses cheveux ébouriffés lorsqu'il se permet de caresser son intimité sans gêne ou honte. Son soupir s'écrase contre sa langue et retenir son gémissement est difficile. L'humidité s'accroît entre ses jambes sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle a l'impression d'être vulnérable – mais elle aime ça, comme cette manière qu'a son pouce de presser sa boule de nerfs –.

Le plaisir court dans ses veines comme le sang qui y coule. Ravageur, dévastateur, somptueux. Le bruit des explosions est lointain. Son index s'est immiscé entre ses plis pour s'enfoncer dans la chaleur de son sexe. Gerald est lent. Il s'applique, ne laisse rien filer. Il avale le moindre de ses sons érotiques avec un contentement palpable. Elle sent sous sa paume le renflement de son pantalon. Il a envie d'elle, terriblement, tout comme elle le désire.

Son corps a définitivement pivoté vers lui. Ses touches sont devenues plus insistantes – il mord le lobe de son oreille, accélère brusquement le rythme vers son intimité tout en malaxant sa poitrine –. Elle le remercie silencieusement pour avoir choisi ces places en murmurant son prénom entre deux respirations plus difficiles. Il la supplie de le répéter, sa voix rauque et ténébreuse suscitant les péchés les plus impurs.

« … hum, _Erza…_ »

Son pouls palpite délicieusement vers sa gorge. Son goût frappe sa langue en même temps que l'exquis ressenti d'un orgasme brutal, poignant, qui manque de la faire crier. Elle fond, lessivé, les muscles endoloris. La rouquine bat des cils. Ses paupières se ferment.

Puis se rouvrent.

La voiture s'est arrêtée, garée dans un parking souterrain. Elle arrive à entendre des moteurs tourner et des pneus crisser quelque part.

« Hey _sweety_ , on est arrivé. »

Erza soupire, son être encore endormi mais douloureusement éveillé, quelque part vers son bas-ventre. Sa poitrine monte et descend sous un rythme devenu raisonnable – elle devine facilement qu'il ne l'a pas été, quelques minutes plus tôt –. Elle a chaud – _trop chaud –_. Elle le voit la regarder avec curiosité. Sa glotte bouge tandis qu'il déglutit.

Elle esquisse un sourire séduisant puis attrape avec empressement un côté de sa veste pour l'attirer à elle. Le baiser est intense, pressé, tout comme ses mains qui naviguent sur le haut de son corps si parfait et injustement caché.

Son rêve a bien trop été terrassant pour qu'elle l'oublie – et aller au cinéma ainsi est une idée qui ne lui plaît pas –. Pour le moment, elle compte bien donner une utilité aux vitres teintées de la voiture.


End file.
